swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Clone Wars Saga Edition Fan Sourcebook
Clone Wars Saga Edition Fan Sourcebook created by Ryan Brooks and Keith Kappel Chapter 1 - Vehicles and Vessels Main Article: Vehicles and Vessels The following chapter features entries for hundreds of new vehicles used by various forces that took part in the Clone Wars. The gamemaster should feel free to adjust crew qualities as necessary to suit the needs of their specific campaign. Otherwise, these Vehicles are ready to use as allies or opponents, combat craft or civilian vessels, supplementing those presented in the official Star Wars Saga Edition Roleplaying Game books. Also presented in this chapter are a number of new Emplacements for which to modify Vehicles. These items are designed for use with the Starship Modification rules presented in chapter three of Starships of the Galaxy. Additional stock stats have been also been included in this chapter to aid in the creation of custom Vehicles for your campaign. Finally, alternate rules have been provided to facilitate some of the additions offered in this chapter. Chapter 2 - The Dark Side Main Article: The Dark Side Before the Battle of Naboo, The Sith were thought to have been extinct for nearly a millennia, when in reality they had been living in shadows, plotting their revenge against The Jedi and The Galactic Republic that had nearly destroyed their Order so long ago. A thousand years earlier, forces of light were pitted against the forces of darkness in the New Sith War that culminated on the planet of Ruusan. Rather than admit defeat, the vengeful Sith used their dark arts to destroy themselves and take many of The Jedi with them. There was one survivor from the conflict; a Sith Lord by the name of Darth Bane. It was he who realized that The Sith would never succeed, let alone survive, if they were constantly squabbling amongst themselves for power. Armed with this insight, he created the Rule of Two, which stated that at any given time there could only be two Sith- a Master and an Apprentice. The Sith grew in power in this manner for nearly a thousand years. Through cold manipulation the latest master of the Sith tradition, Darth Sidious, orchestrated a scheme of galactic proportions to exact his vengeance on The Jedi on behalf of The Sith. When his plan was set in motion, it brought about the creation of a Separatist movement that later evolved into The Confederacy of Independent Systems and subsequently sparked the conflict that was the Clone Wars. Over the course of these events, The Sith had managed to sway a great many followers to their cause, including several Jedi to serve as assassins, commanders and spies for the Separatist forces. The following is a chronicling of The Sith and those who would do their bidding. Chapter 3 - Species Main Article: Species The Galactic Republic was made up of tens of thousands of worlds inhabited by thousands of sentient species. During the Clone Wars, these sentient beings were divided between the loyalist forces of the Grand Army of the Republic, and the traitorous Confederacy of Independent Systems. The following are some of the alien species known to the galaxy during the Clone Wars. Chapter 4 - Equipment Chapter 5 - The Fringe Bounty Hunters & Mercenaries (Part 1) Bounty Hunters & Mercenaries (Part 2) Criminals Force Users Locals Chapter 6 - The Jedi The Jedi Order Jedi Padawans Jedi Knights (Part 1) Jedi Knights (Part 2) Jedi Knights (Part 3) Jedi Masters (Part 1) Jedi Masters (Part 2) Chapter 7 - The Armies Grand Army of the Republic (Part 1) Grand Army of the Republic (Part 2) Clone Vehicle Crews Clones Droids Category:Homebrew Content